Carlos Newton vs. Renzo Gracie 1
The first round began and they touched gloves. Newton pressed forward early and they clinched. Gracie got a trip to half-guard. Not much was going on, Renzo was staying tight to him. Nine minutes remaining. Newton regained guard. Gracie grazed with a right hand. Eight minutes left. Gracie landed a right to the body and another nice one to the side of the head. They scrambled, Gracie had the back with one hook. Newton escaped and had the back and landed a few right hands in under. Gracie spun to side control on the bottom. Seven minutes left. You can hear Mauro talking haha even though it's the Japanese commentators on the vid. Six minutes left. Gracie kneed the face from the bottom and that one hurt. Newton landed a right to the body. Theys crambled, Newton defended a kneebar easily and the crowd applauded. They were... in basically half-guard. Newton landed three or four lefts to the body. Five minutes left. Gracie rolled for a toehold laying on top looking for it in like a 69 thing almost. Newton looked relaxed. Gracie landed a right to the body defending. There's Royce in the crowd. Four minutes left. There's uhhh Yoshida. Newton landed a pair of rights to the... ass. The ref wanted action. Gracie turned sideways with that kneebar now and it was in. Newton was struggling to turn out. Three minutes left. Gracie had it fucking tight now. Newton was out to half-guard and he looked pissed. He passed to side control and landed a pair of lefts to the face and three rights to the body, those body shots were hard. 'Keep the pressure on, Carlos. Watch the reversal.' Newton landed five rights to the body. Two minutes left. Newton kneed the face. He went knee on belly. He turtled Gracie up. He had the back again. Gracie seemed a bit tired almost. Newton landed a left hand. One minute left. Gracie rolled back to side control again. Thirty seconds left. 'Knee the head!' Mauro said 'tanamount' heh. (For Carlos Newton, being asked to represent Team Japan is tanamount to a religious experience.) Newton kneed the body hard. They scrambled but the first round ended. (I'm gonna rewatch it with English commentary now.) The second round began. All English now. They touched gloves. Gracie landed a leg kick. They clinched. Newton got a body lock slam to side control. Yoshida smiled in the crowd. Newton kneed the body. Lol Mauro called Bas Hannibal Lecter. The ref moved them to the center. 'Carlos, work to finish!' the ref told him. Four minutes left. Newton kept trying to pin that arm. He had north-south. He kneed the head and turtled him up. Gracie got a single, they scrambled, Newton turtled him up again. Gracie watched impassively. Newton landed a rightleft to the body. Newton showing a lot of good balance. Three minutes left. Gracie kept working a single. Newton stood to the clinch. Gracie worked for another single and Newton dropped and threw Gracie and stayed on one knee looking at him and let him up. Gracie was breathing hard. Newton landed a body kick and a right hand. They clinched. They broke. Newton stuffed a single. Newton landed a leg kick. Two minutes left. Newton grazed the top of the head with a high kick. Gracie pulled half-guard with a guillotine attempt. He had the arm in. Newton popped out. Newton passed fully to half-guard. He stayed active with body shots. One minute left. Gracie had his mouth wide open. Newton landed a hard left hand to the body. Thirty seconds left. Newton was coasting. Newton backed off and let Gracie up. Newton landed an uppercut as the second round ended. They bowed to each other and laughed and shared words. They shook hands. Newton had the split decision victory.